A Beacon in the Night
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Christmas-y fic based off of "Winter Song" by Sara Bareilles and Ingrid Michaelson. Kurt wishes Blaine could just get back to him already. Includes side Dantana and Rachel, not spoiler-y.


**This idea has been nagging me for like a month now, and it finally felt like the right time to write Christmas fic. Features boys that miss each other a lot.**

* * *

Kurt stared out the window of his bedroom in the loft for the millionth time that night. It had been snowing steadily all day, and he was getting worried about Blaine. His train was scheduled to arrive at three, but the accumulation kept pushing that time farther and farther back. It was now nine at night, and there was still no sign of Blaine.

At that moment, Kurt's phone buzzed.

**Hey, baby, my train is finally pulling into Grand Central. I don't know if I'll be able to find a cab tonight, though – I might be stuck here. I'm so sorry, **read Blaine's text. Kurt sighed, glad that Blaine was at least safely in New York, even if he wasn't actually with Kurt.

"Stay safe, Blaine. Come back to me soon," said Kurt under his breath, almost like a prayer. He walked into the living room to see Santana, Dani, and Rachel putting the finishing touches on the Christmas tree. They all turned toward him when they heard him enter.

"Well? Where's the hobbit?" asked Santana, using her last bit of tinsel to form a headband. "Did he make it?"

"His train made it in, but he thinks he's gonna be stuck there tonight," Kurt responded, smiling a little bit at the sight of the "Our First Engaged Christmas!" ornament Rachel had found for him and Blaine at the corner Hallmark.

"What? No! He's going to miss sing-along night if that happens!" Rachel cried, disappointed. She'd been telling Kurt all week that she had rearranged "Extraordinary Merry Christmas" and was dying to sing it with Blaine to "work out the final kinks."

"You can always sing it with him tomorrow, Rach. It's not like his voice is going to disappear," said Kurt, tone a little snarkier than he intended. "I'd rather he stay warm inside the train station than freeze to death trying to get here to sing an obnoxious Christmas duet with you."

"Okay, Mr. 'We Sing a Duet Every Year!', tell me you aren't sad that you won't get to sing with him tonight, too," Rachel shot back at him, pointing her finger indignantly. "You even sang one with him last year when you were broken up!"

Kurt started to respond with "Rachel, so help me God-" but got interrupted by Dani.

"Guys! You know what? I know the perfect song for this situation," she said, grabbing her guitar and picking out a melody. Once Kurt realized what song it was, he started to sing.

_This is my winter song to you_

_The storm is coming soon_

_It rolls in from the sea_

_My voice a beacon in the night_

_My words will be your light_

_To carry to me_

The girls came in on the second line of the chorus, filling the loft with harmonies.

_Is love alive?_

_Is love alive?_

_Is love-_

Meanwhile, Blaine was inside the train station, trying to sleep on a bank of chairs in a fairly unoccupied zone. He was rolling around as much as he could without falling off completely, when he suddenly thought he heard music coming from something that wasn't the overhead speakers. In fact, it even sounded like-

"Kurt?" he called out quietly, propping himself up on one arm to look around the station better. After seeing no one familiar, he lay back down, putting his earbuds into his ears and singing along quietly to his music.

_They say that things just cannot grow_

_Beneath the winter snow_

_Or so I have been told_

_They say we're buried far_

_Just like a distant star_

_I simply cannot hold_

_Is love alive?_

_Is love alive?_

_Is love alive?_

Blaine began to daydream as he listened, picturing himself at Kurt's apartment with Kurt in his arms, finally snug and together. The vision was clear enough in his mind to make him stand up and grab his things. _Maybe a cab will finally have shown up, _Blaine thought to himself as he walked toward the main doors of the station.

_This is my winter song_

_December never felt so wrong_

_'Cause you're not where you belong_

_Inside my arms_

Kurt sang the chorus full, looking around at his friends and roommates. Santana had gone to sit behind Dani against the arm of the couch, pulling her into her arms as best she could without disturbing Dani's guitar playing, while Rachel had curled up in the big armchair by herself, looking a little sad and introspective. He wrapped his arms around himself lightly and stood up from his spot on the floor to look out the window again, checking to see if the snow had eased at all as Dani played a short interlude by he began to sing again, he felt as if he could hear Blaine singing along with him.

_I still believe in summer days_

_The seasons always change_

_And life will find a way_

_I'll be your harvester of light_

_And send it out tonight_

_So we can start again_

_Is love alive?_

_Is love alive?_

_Is love alive?_

Out on the snowy streets, Blaine had finally found a cab that was willing to take him to Bushwick, if only because the driver lived out there and would have had to go anyway. He continued to sing to himself in the car, peering through the window at the street signs to look for Kurt's.

_This is my winter song_

_December never felt so wrong_

_'Cause you're not where you belong_

_Inside my arms_

"Soon, baby, I promise," he whispered, smiling widely when he saw Kurt's street sign at the next corner.

_This is my winter song to you_

_The storm is coming soon_

_It rolls in from the sea_

_My love a beacon in the night_

_My words will be your light_

_To carry you to me_

Kurt almost faltered on the last line of the verse when he noticed headlights coming down the street and stopping in front of his building. He tried to squint down and see who was outside, but the snowfall and dim streetlights made it impossible to tell.

He stopped singing to focus more of his attention on the outdoors, but the girls continued on with the song, branching out even more with their harmonies.

_Is love alive?_

_Is love alive?_

_Is love alive?_

_Is love alive?_

_Is love alive?_

_Is love alive?_

A knock at the door threatened to interrupt them, but Kurt ran to get it. Once he wrenched the sliding door open – it liked to stick in cold weather – he immediately threw himself in the arms of the person standing outside.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt," said Blaine, holding Kurt as tight as he could without cracking any ribs.

Kurt didn't bother to respond, instead smashing his lips against Blaine's in a passionate kiss.

The girls, seeing who was outside, modified the lyrics slightly as they brought the song to a close, standing up so they too could go greet Blaine once Kurt finally decided to let go of him.

_This love's alive_

_This love's alive_

_This love's alive_

_This love's alive._


End file.
